


Ordinary

by delusionalintrospection



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalintrospection/pseuds/delusionalintrospection
Summary: She has never stood out.(for Amur Tigress (MAIN) at Lioden.) Amur Tigress (MAIN)





	Ordinary

It was like she had always been there. With everyone. Her entire life. It didn't matter where she was, who she was with, or what she was doing; it was always like she'd always been there. It was an odd little gift, a talent that she had, apperantly, been born with. She just- fit, everywhere. Sometimes she thought of it more as a curse, when she was little. Who wanted to be known for being good at  _not_  standing out, but instead blending in? Being easy to miss and hard to notice?  So she did everything in her power to change it. It started off small; berries and herbs to dye her fur, to make her striking and noticeable. Her parents tolerated it in the way all parents do, understanding a child going through a phase and only  _mildly_  worried that they were raising a tiny demon cub that would turn around and try to rebel against everything they knew.   
  
Only  _mildly_. 

 

This, of course, didn't last for very long; the dye was sticky and awkward and kept washing off every time it so much as drizzled; plus, it made hunting nigh impossible. It was after they had lost the last antelope that her parents  finally made her stop the silly practice altogether. She huffed and pouted and insisted it hadn't been her but the  _thunder_ \- but of course, no one listened. (To be fair, she  _had_  turned it bright blue, so.)    
  
Her next attempt was to 'make' a personality for herself; something that would make her stand out, make herself more then just another lioness in the crowd. This...didn't end very well either, considering that she first picked 'brooding loner' which got her picked on, then 'playful joker', which ended in...well. Let's just say that cub her aunt had born last month wasn't  _naturally_  bob-tailed.   
  
She was grounded for  _months_  for that one, no matter how much she pleaded it was an accident and she hadn't realized the dry grass was  _that_  flammable or that the humans would be  _that_  easily alarmed.   
  
  


As adulthood approched, so did maturity; the awareness that her desperate desire to stand out was silly. She became more preoccupied with learning how to hunt, and the lessons she would need to know to pull her weight in her pride; or in another pride, if she chose to leave and make her own mark on another group of lions. ("Not literally, please." Her mother said.) Her desperate desire to be unique faded to the back of her mind, and when she finally turned two- was finally an adult- it had fully left her mind. She was too busy to think about it; she'd proven to have quite a gift with the little ones, and as such, more often then not found herself the baby sitter and broodmother when the others were out hunting. She was paitent, calm, and understanding, and knew how to  break up cub fights, She was paitent and understanding, and always knew how to deal with arguements or fights- and she proved to be a surprisingly good teacher of how to pounce and stalk, too.   
  
She was a natural.   
  
But she still wasn't happy.   
  
She knew, in her heart, that she wanted to find a place to make a mark- a place to call her own, to be someone new. Someone who could use her and her skills more then her- frankly, quite populated- pride. The desperation and wanderlust were tamed and toned down, but if she stopped...if she let herself think, quietly...she still wanted to be special.   
  
Except now, she knew how she was. She was in that she  _wasn't._ She was  _safe_.   
  
She was a safe place.   
  
For cubs, for troubled lions and lionesses, for those who needed someone who was just- there, quiet and unassuming and unjudging- she was for them.   
  
And that's why she set off. She knew, now, what she needed to be. To do. She needed to find those lions, and she needed to be completely and utterly unnoticable. For them. 


End file.
